emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
05444
}} is the 5,446th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Wednesday 4 November, 2009. Written by LESLEY CLARE O'NEILL Directed by PIOTR SZKOPIAK Plot Part 1 At the Bus stop, Kayleigh is nasty to Hannah. At Victoria Cottage, Leyla feels terrible after the night before. She knows she has messed up because of all the deceit and lies. At Farrers Cottage, Eric tells David that Leyla was embarrassed. David thought they were solid. Eric tells David that he scared her off. Sally is being extremely helpful at Mulberry Cottage. Laurel tells Sally she wants to cook supper for Ashley so the two of them can spend some time together. At Wylde’s Home Farm Fayre, Rodney tells Doug about Leyla turning David down last night. Nathan is smug about Leyla. He tells her he calls the shots. Doug spots something is amiss between Leyla and Nathan. At the Sharma & Sharma factory, Nikhil has to ask everyone to go home because the toffee mixture is out of action. At the Post Office, Moira invites Viv to the bonfire party. Viv bitches about Laurel being neglectful of her duties as a vicar's wife. At the factory, Nikhil shouts at David about his blind cleaner making a mistake. At Tug Ghyll, Charity vacuums and then strokes Cain's leg. She invites him to bed and he leaves in a hurry, dropping his wallet. In Café Hope, Viv is nosey with David. She tells him he is better without Leyla, who then walks in. David is confused over the way he is treating her. Part 2 In the Woolpack, Rodney encourages people to boycott the café because of Viv’s objection to Nicola De Souza breastfeeding. He shows concern about Laurel's workload. Carl catches up with Charity in the village asking for an update on her getting the keycard. Hannah tries to negotiate about more eggs with Bob, and Kayleigh drags Victoria away. Hannah is left alone. In the farm shop, Sandy asks how life at home is. Nathan bullies Leyla, which Doug witnesses. Sally has made dinner at Mulberry. Laurel walks in with shopping bags full of food. Laurel is very angry and says she thought they talked about who was making dinner. Sally says it was a misunderstanding, but is triumphant. Moira asks Marlon if he is coming to the bonfire. He declines and she disappointedly says she was relying on him. Marlon says he’ll come if she wants him to. He appears to be falling for her. Eric is talking to David about Leyla. Priya walks in and offers to marry him instead. David tells Eric about the problem at the factory and that he might lose his contract, but he doesn’t care because he’s lost the love of his life. At the café, Chas asks Cain about the Dingle tea last night, when Carl bursts in complaining that he was supposed to be meeting Chas in the pub. Charity comes in straight behind. She gives Cain his wallet back that he found. When he checks it, she has replaced the photo of him with Debbie and Sarah with a photo of herself and Noah. Ashley and Laurel are snuggled up in front of the TV. Sally offers to bath Gabby, giving Ashley and Laurel chance to get randy. Doug goes to see Leyla at Victoria Cottage. He asks Leyla what the problem is, and tells her that she is a bit like a daughter to him. Leyla starts to cry as she tells Doug that Nathan has been blackmailing her. She explains about stealing the petty cash and then sleeping with him. Now she has to do everything he says otherwise he will tell David. Doug is livid and says he could knock Nathan’ block off. Doug believes David is a good lad and would forgive Leyla, and advises her to tell him, saying it's the only way. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Wednesday Category:Featured episodes